Power Rangers Ancients ep 1 return of Ivan Ooze
by dhipperson19
Summary: Ivan Ooze returns to take revenge on the Power Rangers but find that they have gone in to hiding but has found that two of them have had a son and plans to use him to get the rangers Out of hiding. Rating t for safety as it exists in the movie-verse.


As a fan of the original series, since I was 4 years old here's the script I've been working on for a few years now.

This story shows what has happened to Angle Grove in the years gone past.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or pleases that exist in Power Rangers or Power Rangers it's self.

* * *

Angle Grove

9:00 am

Alarm goes off and the radio turns

Radio: Good morning Angle Grove today's gonna be hot so get yourselves down to the juice bar and get a grate tasting smoothie. Also don't forget Orion's comet will be passing so expect fire work to night

The radio gets turned off.

The teenager walks in to the bath room and looks at him self in the mirror.

Angle Grove you wouldn't think it use to be the giant monster capital of the world. OK maybe Japan is but that's a different story.

The teenager put bread in the toaster.

A lot has changed since the days of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

People form far and wide come to see the historic landmarks that celebrate the first team of Rangers.

The toaster pops and the teen leaves the house.

If they only new that there was another storm approaching one that would change three new teenagers with attitude for ever.

Angle Grove juice bar

At one of the tables two teenagers are waiting for their friend.

Toby: there he is what took you so long.

The teenager enters.

Daniel: sorry I got up late.

Emma: that not like you.

Toby: you were working on that secret project again.

Emma: what secret project?

Daniel: just something I been working on before I moved to Angle Grove.

Toby: anyway let's get a smoothie.

Daniel: don't worry I'll pay.

Emma: how did he get money to pay?

Toby: don't know must have got it from his mum.

Emma: thought his mum was in Europe.

Over at the bar.

Daniel: hay bulk, skull.

Bulk: Dano what can I get you?

Daniel: Three bulk specials please.

Skull: hay Dan how are things?

Daniel: not bad.

Bulk: how's your mum?

Daniel: still teaching acrobats in France last time I hired.

Skull: that's 5 bucks

Daniel: that cheap

Bulk: call it mates rates for old time sakes. And tell your mum we said hi?

Daniel: will do.

Back at the table.

Emma: thanks Daniel.

Daniel: no problem.

Toby: you were very chatty with bulk and skull.

Emma: do you know them?

Daniel: kind of they both went to school with my parents.

Toby: wow they went to school who would have known.

Emma: so they knew your dad?

Daniel: yes, and sure they have their moments. but deep down there the most heroic people I know.

A little bit later

Emma: you would think that people would have forgotten about the power rangers buy know seeing how many more have popped up over the last two decades?

Toby: no way the power rangers will live forever as long as these monuments are here.

Daniel: he's right no one will forget the sacrifices they made for the people of earth.

Toby and Emma both look at each other

Toby: OK?

Emma: I better get going see you tomorrow.

Toby: you sill coming out to See the comet right?

Emma: sure I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Toby: just think of the fun we would have if we were power rangers, all the cool gadgets and Zord's we would have?

Daniel: sure having to fight bad guys and having to lie to are families and friends sound easy.

Toby: well I see you later I've got a hot date waiting.

Daniel: OK see you later.

Later that night.

Orion's comet passes near the earth and a part of it brakes off and enters the atmosphere.

At Daniel's house suddenly alarms go off.

Daniel: oh no.

Suddenly he pulls a switch under his desk and hidden computer is revealed.

Daniel: Alpha what's going on?

Alpha: a piece of Orion's comet has broken off and is headed for Angle Grove.

Daniel: do you think is him.

Alpha: possibly it's to far away to scan.

Daniel: OK I'm on my way.

Daniel pushes some buttons and is teleported to the new command Centre.

Angel Grove Park

Mean while at the fire works display.

Toby: hay Emma over here.

Emma: hay Toby.

Toby: you've met Sam right?

Emma: sure. Where's Dan?

Toby: don't know probably working on that project of his.

The Command Centre

Daniel: dam it, the project isn't even finished.

Alpha: aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!

Daniel: there's no hope I've looked for other power sources on earth that could give life to new ranges but there's nothing.

Alpha: there is one thing you could try.

Daniel: what? Alpha I'll try any thing.

Alpha: you could try the grate power. as it's what the original power rangers used when they faced Ivan Ooze the first time.

Daniel: it's good. No it brilliant. Alpha I could kiss you but you would overload so I won't.

Angle Grove Park

Back at the fire work display.

Emma: so you and Sam. How long will this one last?

Toby: you know me it wont last more than a week tops.

Emma: why do you do it?

Toby: do what?

Emma: go out with girls that you have no intention of staying with.

Toby: I don't know.

Random person: Wow look at that.

Toby: that's a big firework.

Emma: that's not a firework.

The meteorite passes over their heads and in to angle Grove Park.

Toby: that's one spice meatball. Come on lets go look.

At the crash site.

Daniel teleports in. with equipment much like the back packs in Turbo a Power Rangers movie.

Daniel: dear lord!

Daniel gets out some diagnostic equipment.

Daniel: this is definitely a meteorite but theirs to much to be a fragment.

Alpha: what's the particle reading?

Daniel: it's like nothing I've seen before.

Toby and Emma peak over the edge of the crater.

Toby: Dan what's he doing?

Emma: this is bad nothing this exciting has happening Angle Grove in years.

Toby: hay Dan what's going on?

Daniel: you two what are you doing get out of here?

Just then some thing emerges out of what's left of the meteorite.

Ivan: oh it's good to be back. Well if it isn't teenagers, I hate teenagers.

Daniel: well you aren't going to like me.

Ivan: have we met you smell familiar.

Daniel: you really have no idea?

Emma: is that. Oh we are doomed.

Toby: who is it? Is it Goldar or Rito?

Daniel: its worse its Ivan Ooze.

Ivan: I know I was having trouble because you have the added smell of to people that made me go splat on to that god forsaken meteor.

Daniel: well then you going to have your hands full with me then.

Ivan: I don't think so.

Ivan sets his kid worriers after Daniel Toby and Emma.

Daniel: not good.

Daniel has no problem fighting them off but Toby and Emma have problems. But are helped by Daniel.

Toby: well i didn't expect this.

Daniel: not as fun as you expected it to be.

Emma: how dose Ivan Ooze know who you parents are?

Daniel: nows not the time.

The fight of the monster slime.

Toby: thank good that's over.

Emma: you got things to explain Daniel!

Daniel: OK but wee need to get to the juice bar.

Toby why?

Daniel: because I need to show you a pitcher.

Angel grove juice bar

Daniel: there.

Emma: yer so you've show us this pitcher before theirs your mum and her five friends.

Daniel: yes but there is my dad. And he isn't dead he is alive and very disappointed that I came to Angle Grove in search for something important. You see that group of friends were the most important thing to happen in the world they were the first to be chosen as **Power Rangers**.

Toby: get out.

Emma: you know how much I like story's of power rangers but even bulk and skull believe they were the power rangers.

Bulk and Skull: he's telling the truth.

Bulk: his dad was the best of the best.

Skull: yer the bets of the best.

Bulk; I'm telling the story!

Skull: sorry bulky.

Bulk: as I was saying his dad was the best ranger there was. His mum was the hostess ranger there was.

Skull: Shame he didn't get his mums looks but he did get his mums hart and his dad's loyalty and strength.

Daniel: thanks you guys. But ill take it from here. You see I came from two of the best Power rangers that will ever live. But the legacy of the rangers is that they live seclusion lives and my dad for bid my involvement in that life. but my mum new that I needed to be more as the world need protector even if they aren't power rangers. So she sent me to everyone she new could train me in to the best warrior I could be.

Then was the task of finding a way of making a team that would be able to protect the world from evil because there would be a time where the powers left by the ancients would run out because the ancients that made the powers and the power grid died out hundreds of years ago.

Toby: so that's your secret project.

Daniel: yes but it's not finish. that's why I must look for an alternative power. I need you two to help me defend the city, while I go in search for this power.

Toby: why not?

Emma: OK but how.

Daniel: Alpha 3 for teleportation.

Alpha:OK.

The Command Center

Emma: wow!

Toby: nice wheres the fridge?

Daniel: it took 5 years for me and some others to rebuild.

Emma: some others?

Daniel: don't worry you will probably met them some day. but I cant revile their identity's.

Alpha: hello.

Daniel: this is alpha. number 8 i believe.

Toby: hi.

Emma: hello.

Daniel: you asked how you would defend the city. well the project is incomplete but their are some weapons that are.

Toby: wow, what is it?

Daniel:its a blaster it should last long enogth to keep you alive until i return but if i doesn't then you can activate its second mode which is a sword.

Emma: where are you going?

Daniel: Phaedos.

Daniel: I will be going for only a short time to you but to me it will be almost a day.

Toby: what happens if you can't find this power?

Daniel: then we will have no choose but to fight to the biter end. Never give up.

Emma: good luck!

Daniel: thanks, alpha.

alpha pushes the teleport button on the console and Daniel is teleported to the planet Phaedos.

Alpha: don't worry, he has the power within to stop this he just need a little help.

Angle Grove

Ivan: a lot has changed. My revenge on those how did me harm will pay. This new kid he possesses the same DNA as two of those annoying power rangers. He will be the perfect way to get my revenge.

Ivan starts to sniff.

Ivan: I feel a cold coming on.

He sneezes and his snot terns in to his Tengu warriors.

Ivan: now my pets cause havoc among the cit and if any one try's to stop you know what to do.

Planet Phaedos

Daniel lands near the sea and walks for several meters.

He spots an owl sitting on a rock looking at him.

He keeps walking until he gets to the same place where Dulcea gave the rangers the Ninjetti animals.

Daniel: so this is the ruins wher the rangers were given their Ninjetti animals.

The owl is behind him watching.

Daniel: better get a move on.

Angle Grove

The Tengu's are attacking people then Toby and Emma are helping people to safety.

Emma: this way.

Toby: I'm never going to be able to go near a parrot or any bird ever again.

Emma: I know what you mean, these birds are vile.

Toby: this would be easier if no one was watching then we could use the weapons Dan gave us.

Emma: I think that's the last of them.

Toby: good. Take that you giant buzzard.

Planet Phaedos

Daniel: OK this looks like that bone grave yard my mum told me about better be on my guard.

Suddenly some of the bone merges to form a large monster.

Daniel; OK this is bad.

Daniel runs climbing up some of the trees and uses some of the vines to trap the skeleton.

Daniel: there that will hold him for a bit.

Daniel reaches the grate power tablet.

Daniel; wow that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

The owl land be hind him.

Daniel: Dulcea I presume?

Suddenly the owl changes in to a woman.

Dulcea: how do you know my name?

Daniel: my mother tolled me about you.

Dulcea: who is your mother?

Daniel: agile and light as a father.

Dulcea: really.

Daniel: you sound confuse?

Dulcea: I am because you have mixed blood line that covers up one another. Who is your farther?

Daniel: winged lord of the sky's.

Dulcea: you have very strong parents but I must ask why you have come here the grate power was lost the day that the Zord's were destroyed.

Daniel: there must be some power left; Ivan Ooze has returned yet again.

Dulcea: then you must try to re-activate it.

Daniel walks up to the giant disk with the Ninjetti animals on it and touches the crane and falcon. The disc glows and reviles a holographic message of an ancient that created the grate power.

Ancient: this power has been lost who dears try to use it?

Daniel: oh my god is one of the ancients I thought that they were all gone.

Ancient: answer me.

Daniel: I do!

Ancient: you? the powers of the Ninjetti run through your vanes but you are not one of the six who activated this tablet.

Daniel: I must use the power to defend the earth from Ivan ooze.

Ancient: this power is gone there is nothing left.

Daniel: you must know of another power some were. Please I need your help.

Ancient: there is one power that I could give you but there is a consequence, if you use it, it will release an evil grater that the one that opposes you now.

Daniel: this power what is it.

Ancient: it was used once by the ancients to seal away a monster that would have destroyed the universe. If you use it you must make a promise to stop this evil when it returns.

Daniel: I would rather save the day and fight tomorrow than give up and let the planet be taken over buy Ivan Ooze.

Ancient: very well stand in front of the disk and receive the power of the ancients.

The tablet glows and a beam of light is sent to Daniels chest.

Angel Grove

Ivan: Tengu how much of the city has been destroyed?

Tengu: er 10%

Ivan: ten percent how can that be you have been at it for hours.

Tengu: there have been problems with two humans they seem to have technology far beyond the other humans.

Ivan: bring them to me I will deal with these pests.

Toby: let me go?

Emma: un-had me you giant turkey?

Ivan: you to? I should have known. Where's your friend?

Toby: he's out of town for a while. But if you leave a message I'll get back to you.

Ivan: very amusing. It doesn't mater there's nothing you or he can do about it.

Daniel: oh really.

Daniel appears behind Ivan.

Ivan: you where did you come from?

Daniel: if you must know Phaedos.

Ivan: Dulcea that witch.

Daniel: and I brought gifts.

Ivan: get him.

Daniel: I don't think so.

Daniel jumps over Ivan and frees his friends.

Emma: what took you so long?

Daniel: nice to see you to still live. Hear take these.

Ivan: you are beginning to annoy me.

Daniel: well you aren't going to like this.

Ivan: oh no!

Daniel: it morphing time!

As the press the buttons on their morphers a chain reaction stars as the body's glow a gold colour and revile their Power Ranger costumes.

Daniel's is red with a dragon symbol on his chest and a sword at his side.

Toby's is blue with a unicorn symbol and a blaster at his side.

Emma's is yellow with a Gryphon symbol and daggers at her side.

Daniel: my first Zord's a dragon must destiny.

Toby: a unicorn? Emma can we swap I'd rather be yellow than have a unicorn for a Zord?

Emma: I don't think it works that way Toby.

Ivan: this has got worse than I thought it would. Tengu's attack!

Daniel: lets kick some monster but.

they split up Daniel uses his dragon sword to take down his lot of Tengu's, Toby uses his unicorn blaster to take down the Tengu's and Emma uses her Gryphon strikers ( small dagger like feathers ) to take down her Tengu's.

Daniel: Know for Ivan.

Ivan: I don't think you realise the danger you are getting in.

Ivan grows to giant heights.

Daniel: that was predictable.

Toby: we did get Zord's right?

Daniel: I hope so.

Emma: what are we waiting for?

Daniel: I don't know how to call are Zord's its not like are powers come with instruction manuals.

Emma: may be we should try something before Ooze steps on us?

Toby: Zord's arise!

Emma: Zord's activate!

Daniel: come on Daniel think what did mum tell you about Zord's.

"When calling for are Zord's we called out to the sky's and called their names".

Daniel: I've got it. Dragon Zord!

Suddenly a raw echoes and a red dragon appears from a portal in the sky.

Toby: I could have done that.

Emma: well hurry up.

Toby right. Unicorn Zord!

Emma: Gryphon Zord!

Their Zord's arrive the same way.

Ivan: Zord's why they do always have Zord's.

They enter their Zord's control room.

Emma: sweet!

Toby: what? No cup holders.

Daniel: wow! Nice mp4 player.

Ivan: you think that 3 Zord's will stop me?

Daniel: no! But together they will.

Toby: let's do it.

Emma: its time to combine.

The dragon become the legs, torso and left arm, the unicorn becomes the right arm and the Gryphon become the head.

Ivan: don't be come to attach to that new Megazord because soon it ill be a pile of scrap.

The fight then goes in to space where the Megazord travels to the sun and throws Ivan in to it.

Angle Grove

Daniel is on the phone.

Daniel: yes mum that was me, yes it is a dragon no need to get emotional its not exactly like dads as its red not green, no I'm sure dad will turn up and ground me see you soon bye.

Toby: that wasn't too hard.

Emma: no the hardest part is keeping it a secret.

Daniel: that's not the hard part.

Emma: what do you mean?

Daniel: there was a catch, I couldn't use the power without realising another bad guy, because these powers were used to trap an evil more dangerous that Ooze.

In Egypt

In a pyramid a sarcophagus rattles and a dark shadowy figure appears.

Angle Grove Juice Bar

a party celebrating the new rangers starts.

bulk and skull are announcing the band that is about to play (any band doesn't matter which)

the band begins to play the original power rangers theme.

Daniel is out side at the power rangers statue.

Daniel; I won't let you down either of you, the world is in safe hands.

Dulcea: they were grate rangers.

Daniel: hi, yes they were.

Dulcea: you mustn't for get the promise you made.

Daniel: I won't I promise you.

Daniel walks to the party and sits with his friends.

the camera goes over to the saute and zooms in o the writing on the bottom.

"may the power protect you".

End or Beginning?


End file.
